Hana to Yume
is a semi-monthly Japanese shōjo manga magazine published by Hakusensha. The magazine is published on the 5th and 20th of every month. It is often nicknamed as among the readers. The magazine is of size B5, which is roughly the size of a phone book and always comes with furoku or free supplements such as drama CDs, pencil boards, manga anthologies, stationery and calendars. The magazine was ranked 4th by Japanese girls as their favourite manga anthology in a survey conducted by Oricon in 2006. About Series' which are serialized in Hana to Yume will be collected into tankōbon under the label, . While series' from related magazines like Bessatsu Hana to Yume, LaLa, LaLa DX and ''Melody'' are also published under the same label, certain series from Melody are published under another different label, . The readers are 95% female. Its demographic consists of 4% of readers under 13, 62.2% for 13–18 years old, 18.6% for 19–23 years old and those who are 24 and older comprising the remaining 15.2%. History Hana to Yume began its publication as a monthly magazine in May 1974 with Kazuko Koyano's illustration as the cover with the price of 280 yen. However, in January 1975, its publication has changed from a monthly to a semi-monthly published magazine. Its current price is 290 yen. In 1976, 2 years after Hana to Yume was first published, LaLa, which was previously known as Hana to Yume LaLa was created as a sister magazine to Hana to Yume. It later became its own independent magazine with a sister magazine of its own, LaLa DX. In 2009, the magazine celebrated its 35th anniversary and has collaborated with Yahoo! Japan Comic who is currently digitally distributing the magazine's serialized manga. Garasu no Kamen by Suzue Miuchi, Hanazakari no Kimitachi e by Hisaya Nakajō are among the 235 titles currently available to be read online. To commemorate the magazine's anniversary, there was an internet radio broadcast streaming at Yahoo! Japan for an hour and a half. Suzue Miuchi was the guest in the 2nd episode of the radio show, broadcasted on May 4. Hana to Yume Guide Book was published and released together with a set of embossed stickers in the 11th issue of the magazine in 2009 as a furoku to commemorate the magazine's 35th anniversary. The book contain summaries of titles serializing in the magazine since it's inception to April 2009. It also has well-wishing messages from 22 manga artists, among of them are Noriko Sasaki, Natsuki Takaya, Marimo Ragawa, Saki Hiwatari, Suzue Miuchi, Hisaya Nakajo and Nanpei Yamada whom have been serializing their work in the magazine. There is also a special quiz and section containing a history of the magazine together with a chronology of domestic topics since the publication of their magazine. Source: Circulation numbers In 2004, Hana to Yume had circulated 300,416 copies. In the following year, sales figures dropped to 295,208. In 2006, the sales of Hana to Yume was higher at 289,375 copies while its competitor, Sho-Comi has only 260,218 copies. As in 2009, sales declined to 226,542 copies. Current serializing titles Listed alphabetically by romanized title. *Akatsuki no Yona - Mizuho Kusanagi *Berry Berry - Banri Hidaka *Gakuen Alice - Tachibana Higuchi *Gekkan Nakatoba - Maiko Yamaguchi *Hana no Kishi - Mai Nishikata *Hana to Akuma - Hisamu Oto *Hoshi wa Utau - Natsuki Takaya *Issho ni Neyōyo - Takao Shigeru (appears only in odd numbered issues) *Kyō mo Ashita mo. - Emura *Love So Life - Kaede Kōchi *Kamada Gyūnyū Hanbai Ten - Takami Konohana *Kami-sama Hajimemashita - Julietta Suzuki *Monokuro Shōnen Shōjo - Ryōko Fukuyama *Ōji to Majo to Himegimi to - Kō Matsuzuki *Ore-sama Teacher - Izumi Tsubaki *Seiyū ka-! - Maki Minami *Skip Beat! - Yoshiki Nakamura *Yami no Matsuei - Yōko Matsushita (on hiatus since 2003) Past serializing titles Listed alphabetically by romanized title. 0-9 *3-nen Z-gumi Pochi Sensei - Zirocks A *Ai wa Chikyū wo Sukū - Hiromu Mutō *Aka-chan to Boku - Marimo Ragawa *Akai Kiba Burū Sonetto - Masahiro Shibata *Akuma-kun Series - Saki Hiwatari *Akiyoshi Family Series - Banri Hidaka *Animal Channel - Shiori Yuwa *Asa Kara Pika☆Pika - Miyuki Yamaguchi *Atsuku Naru Made Matte - Satosumi Takaguchi *Arabesque - Ryoko Yamagishi *Arakure - Kiyo Fujiwara B *Blue Wars - Yoshiki Nakamura *Boku ga Utau to Kimi wa Warau Kara - Natsuki Takaya *Billion Girl - Miwa Sakai (moved to Asuka) *Bloody Kiss - Kazuko Furumiya *Boku no Chikyū wo Mamotte - Saki Hiwatari *Boku wa ne. - Kiyo Fujiwara C *Chiisana Ochakai - Nekojūjisha *Chōshōjo Asuka Series - Shinji Wada *Chōshinri Genshō Nōryokusha Nanaki - Ryō Saenagi *Cyboy: Kaizō Shōnen - Mai Nishikata *Cosmo na Bokura! - Saki Hiwatari D *Dakedo Happy Paradice - Iyo Takarada *Dangan Hero - Miyuki Yamaguchi *Dansh-ing Girl! - Haruki Okada *Dear Mine - Shigeru Takao *D.J. Series - Tomomi Yamashita *Dōbutsu no Oisha-san - Noriko Sasaki *Dragon Night - Miyuki Yamaguchi *Dragon Rider - Runa Ikemi *D-Walk - Makoto Tateno F *Fairy Cube - Kaori Yuki *Fimennin wa Utau - Miyuki Yamaguchi *Fruits Basket - Natsuki Takaya *Full House Kiss - Shiori Yuwa G *Game Rush - Mizuho Kusanagi *Gekkō - Yukie Nasu *Gen'ei Musō - Natsuki Takaya *Gin no Romantic... Wahaha - Izumi Kawahara *Garasu no Kamen - Suzue Miuchi (moved to Bessatsu Hana to Yume) Glass Mask published its first chapter in the 1st issue of 1976. As of the 20th issue of 1997, it already had 351 chapters. Special chapters and arcs were published in 1998. Later in 2008, she officially continued the series in Bessatsu Hana to Yume. *Global Garden - Saki Hiwatari *Godchild - Kaori Yuki *Gokuraku Dōmei - Emura *Golden Days - Shigeru Takao *Grand Sun - Emura H *Hachimitsu no Hana - Tatsuya Kiuchi (originally in The Hana to Yume) Chapters 3 and 6 were serialized in the 10th and 19th issue of 2006 while the rest are serialized in The Hana to Yume. *Hakushaku Cain Series - Kaori Yuki *Hana Junrei - Masami Kawasō *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e - Hisaya Nakajo *Hane-kun Series - Mayumi Noduma *Help!! - Kiyo Fujiwara *Heart no Kuni de Ochakai - Kazuko Furumiya *Hiō Shirabyōshi - Meguru Tōjō (moved to Bessatsu Hana to Yume in September 2000) *Himitsu no Kaitō-ke - Tomoko Katō *Hinata 120% - Mao Fujisaki *Hitomi Genki: Kingdom - Mao Fujisaki *Hitsuji no Namida - Banri Hidaka I *Itsudemo Otenki Kibun - Marimo Ragawa (moved to Bessatsu Hana to Yume in 2002) *Ikokukan Dandy - Tomoko Katō J *Jiujiu - Tōya Tobina (moved to The Hana to Yume in 2010) *Joshi Mōsō Shōkōgun - Ichiha *Jun'ai Karen Kyōsō-kyoku: Daria - Mao Fujisaki K *Kaichō-sanchi no Koneko - Kazuko Furumiya *Kaitō Amaryllis - Shinji Wada *Kaizoku to Ningyo - Tatsuya Kiuchi *Karakuri Odette - Julietta Suzuki *Kara no Teikoku - Naoe Kita *Karin - Masumi Kawasō *Keppeki Shōnen Kanzen Sōbi - Tōya Tobina *Kids! - Yū Kamiya *Kōcha Ōji - Nanpei Yamada *Koharu-chan Series - Tomoko Kōsaka *Kokoro ni Hana wo!! - Aya Kanno *Kokuhaku Club - Nobuyo Yamamoto *Koko wa Greenwood - Yukie Nasu *Kirameki☆Gingachō Shōten Gai - Yūki Fujimoto *Kumiko & Shingo Series - Nanpei Yamada *Kumi to Morio no Love Melody Series - Satosumi Takaguchi L *Lovesick - Satoshi Morie *Lolita no Shishū - Otowa Yamanaka *Lore no Mori - Ichiha *Love Love Shippo Zukan - Fuon Amahara *Ludwig Kakumei - Kaori Yuki (moved to Bessatsu Hana to Yume in 2006) M *Madam to Mister - Toshiko Endō *Majyokko Momoka - Zirocks *Manabiya San-nin Kichiza - Nanpei Yamada *Maple Senki - Izumi Kawahara *Marionette - Mayumi Aida *Mary Max! - Makoto Tateno *Masa ga Yuku - Nayu Yoshimura *M to N no Shōzō - Tachibana Higuchi *Mebius Dōmei - Sachi Minami *Meine Liebe - Rei Izawa *Michibata no Tenshi - Emura *Micky & Kazuya Series - Makoto Tateno *Milk Time ni Sasayaite - Miwa Sakai *Mirai no Utena - Saki Hiwatari *Mistilteinn no Mahō - Fuon Amahara *Missing Piece - Hisaya Nakajo *Mōsukoshi Ganbarimashō - Maiko Yamaguchi *Mugen Spiral - Mizuho Kusanagi *MVP wa Yuzurenai - Yoshiki Nakamura N *Nadeshiko Club - Miku Sakamoto *Nana'iro no Shinwa - Emura *Nante Suteki ni Japanesque - Naomi Yamauchi *Natsu e no Tobira - Keiko Takemiya *Nebagiba! - Hiromu Mutō *NG Life - Mizuho Kusanagi *Niji'iro Joker - Sachi Minami *Ningyō Shibai - Shigeru Takao *Noppiki-chō Osawagase Kaiwai - Toshiko Endō *Nōsatsu Junkie - Ryōko Fukuyama O *Odoriba Hotel - Miyuki Yamaguchi *Ohoshi-sama ni Onegai! - Mao Fujisaki *Ojō-sama Gomeirei wo - Kazuko Furumiya *Oyayubi Kara Romance - Izumi Tsubaki P *Patalliro! - Mineo Maya (moved to Bessatsu Hana to Yume) *Piano no Koibito - Naoe Kita *Private Dragon - Mao Fujisaki *Puzzle Game High School - Miyuki Noma *Pygmalion - Shinji Wada R *Ryokunohara Gakuen Series - Kana Hoshino S *Sadistic 19 - Akira Tachibana *Sailor Blue no Seishun - Miwa Sakai *Sensei no Susume - Ryō Saenagi *Sequance - Ryō Saenagi *Shanimuni Go - Marimo Ragawa *Shōjozame - Shinji Wada *Shiawase Kissa 3-chōme - Kō Matsuzuki *Shokuyoku Majin Series - Izumi Kawahara *Short Sunzen - Susugi Sakurai *Silk Road Series - Tomoko Kōsaka *Skip Beat! - Yoshiki Nakamura *S • A - Maki Minami *Soryanaize Baby - Makoto Tateno *Soul Rescue - Aya Kanno *Sue & Yō Story Series - Emiko Yachi *Sugar Baby - Masako Takano *Sugar Princess - Hisaya Nakajo *Sukeban Deka - Shinji Wada *Super Kid - Emiko Yachi *Swan Lake - Tachibana Higuchi T *Tadaima no Uta - Yūki Fujimoto (moved to The Hana to Yume) The series was serialized in between the Hana to Yume's 9th and 11th issue of 2009 with 3 chapters. After a short hiatus, in total of 2 chapters were published. It was later announced that the series will continue in The Hana to Yume with chapters 6 and 7 published cocurrently. *Teisei Nenki Maitreya - Takako Shii *Tenshi Kinryoku - Kaori Yuki *Tenshi to Diamond - Yukie Nasu *Teru Teru × Shōnen - Takao Shigeru *Tokyo Crazy Paradise - Yoshiki Nakamura *Tokyo Shōnen Monogatari - Marimo Ragawa *Tonari no Megane-kun - Yūki Fujimoto *Tōri Sugita Kisetsu - Miwa Sakai *Tsubasa wo Motsu Mono - Natsuki Takaya *Touring Express - Masumi Kawasō *Tussie Mussie - Miyuki Yamaguchi U *Uchū no Hate kara Kon'nichiwa - Pasta Mochiduki V *V-K☆Company - Miyuki Yamaguchi *V.B. Rose - Banri Hidaka *Venus Capriccio - Mai Nishikata W *Waltz - Masako Takano *Warau Michael - Izumi Kawahara *Warera Konsen Gasshōdan - Yuki Takahashi *Watashi no Neko wa Ōji-sama - Fuon Amahara *Wild Kiss - Hisaya Nakajo *W Juliet - Emura Y *Yoi Ko no Kokoroe - Mizuho Kusanagi *Yorozuya Tōkaidō Honpo - Ryō Saenagi *Yorugata Aijin Senmonten -Blood Hound- DX - Kaori Yuki *Yūjō Survival - Seiko Nakamura *Yume Hikō Boys - Yū Kamiya *Yumekui Dungeon - Fuon Amahara *Yumemiru Happa - Hisaya Nakajo Z *Zero Count - Hiromu Mutō Related magazines By publisher *Bessatsu Hana to Yume *LaLa *LaLa DX *Melody *The Hana to Yume By genre *Nakayoshi *Asuka *Margaret Notes References External links *Official website *Hana to Yume at Japanese Magazine Publishers Association * Category:Japanese semimonthly manga magazines Category:Shōjo manga Category:Hakusensha de:Hana to Yume es:Hana to Yume fr:Hana to yume it:Hana to Yume hu:Hana to Yume ja:花とゆめ pt:Hana to Yume ru:Hana to Yume vi:Hana to Yume